


Just be nice (it's not hard)

by I_GrewUpByyTheRiverr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Nervous alex, pre-relationsship, they have a serious crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_GrewUpByyTheRiverr/pseuds/I_GrewUpByyTheRiverr
Summary: Alex loves her small group of friends and doesn't want to change a thing. Cue Kara inviting Maggie Sawyer to movie night and making Alex a complete gay mess.Will add at least one more chapter





	Just be nice (it's not hard)

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this pairing. It's just one chapter for now without a lot of Alex and Maggie interaction but I will post another chapter. Hope you like it and please bare with me english is not my motherlanguage.  
> Enjoy and leave coments if you'd like to say anything or if you have prompts, i'm planning on starting a collection with different one-shots.

Alex is not a people’s person. Not like her sister at least, she is happy with her little group of friends that consists of her best friend Lucy, James, Winn and of course her sister Kara. Alex doesn’t need someone else and she is glad that even though it is tough and they all have different plans for their future, they were able to catch up at least once a week during either game or movie night. It’s not always easy especially with their schedules, Alex is working on becoming a doctor and that means studying is the main part of her life.

The others are working hard too, James wants to become a professional photographer, Kara is currently working at CatCo as an assistant writer, Lucy is part of a top-secret program that according to her no one can know about but they all know she is working to become a police officer. Winn is doing something with computers but none of the friends actually understand any of it and they stopped trying after Winn put them through a six hour lecture without a break and without success of making any of them getting it. All in all, they work well as a group, they don't fight and hardly even argue. For Alex this group is ideal, they help her if she needs it but they don't pressure her into doing things she doesn't want to.

Alex is a difficult person. She doesn’t like many people and finds it hard to accept new ones into her close knitted group of friends. It’s not that she doesn’t want the others to have new friends, it’s more of a trust thing. Having had a fairly hard time when she was younger, it’s hard for her to open up. Sometimes she has problems with talking to her own sister and even though it hurts Kara, Alex just can’t do it. So, the pressure of trying (and mostly failing) to get along with someone new, that’s not an option for the tall woman.

It’s Friday night when the group hangs out at Kara’s place, working at CatCo she makes enough money to pay for her own apartment and she is clearly proud of that. They are all together, Alex, Kara and Lucy launching on the couch with Winn and James cuddled into blankets in front of the TV. They are watching their go-to show “Friends” but before the new episode can start Kara suddenly turns the TV off, causing everyone in the room to groan and start complaining.

Alex starts worrying immediately “Kara, what’s wrong? Are you alright?” The younger Danvers bites her lip, looking very guilty. “C’mon Kara, turn the TV back on. That’s the only reason I’m here.” Lucy is already getting up trying to snatch the remote. But Kara is faster, she gets up and looks directly at Alex. “So, uhm, ImetthisgirlandsheisnewheresoIinvitedhertomovienightpleasedon’tbemad.” Alex, being the only one to understand what the blonde just said, blankly stares at her little sister. “OK, being a normal person and not having understood that I’d appreciate it if you could repeat yourself.” Kara just wanted to start again when Alex got up pacing. “Listen, Alex, It’s…Would you stop pacing, please?!”

Alex comes to an abrupt halt, still looking as if she was trying to remember what she ate on Monday last week. Instead of waiting for an answer Lucy just continued. “So, we all know you have your problems with strangers, but Kara already invited her so how about you stop being a pussy, sit down and be nice for like three hours until she is gone and then you’ll never have to see her again.” Alex keeps staring at nothing in particular. Then she turns and looks at Kara swallowing soundly before starting to speak. “Even though I think you should have asked, or at least told me earlier, it’s too late now. Uhm, when is she coming?” As if on cue the doorbell rings and the panicked look on Alex’s face is back. She is **not** ready to face someone new. She needs time to prepare and looking down on herself she realizes she also needs something else to wear because right now she looks like a lazy, broke college student. Unfortunately, it’s too late because Kara already opened the door.

“Hey Maggie, so glad you could make it. Well, these are James, Winn, Lucy and my sister Alex.” The blonde woman smiled proudly at her friends while pointing out each of them. Maggie’s eyes follow her and when they land on Alex’s the smile she was wearing before gets even bigger. “Hi, uhm, I hope I am not intruding but Kara invited me and I don’t really know anyone here.” Still smiling and still looking at Alex, expecting her to say something, James interrupted the awkward silence and greets the new addition to their little group.

Alex doesn’t listen to anything they say, all she can do is keep her eyes on Maggie, because whatever she was expecting, _this_ was not it. She’s known she was gay since High School but locking eyes with probably the most beautiful woman the short-haired med student has ever seen, felt like a completely new gay awakening. Sensing eyes on her, Maggie turned around and away from Winn, who was too excited to meet her, and smiled at Alex once again. The taller one quickly averted her eyes and cleared her throat. “I…uh…I’m gonna…uh I’m gonna go and get something to drink for all of us.” With a weird smile towards Maggie, the pre-med student turned around sharply and made her way towards the kitchen.

Leaning against the sink she starts telling herself to breathe, when she hears footsteps coming closer to her. “Oh my god, you have a crush. I have never seen anyone giving someone else such heart-eyes.” Laughing Lucy patted Alex on her back, sensing the panic coming off her best friend Lucy quickly continued. “Hey, hey listen, it’s nothing bad okay. Just get back in there and be nice and try not to be too weird and it’s gonna be fine. You don’t even have to talk to her or sit next to her or whatever.” Taking a deep breath Alex looked deep into Lucy’s eyes. “okay, okay. She is just a person right? I can talk to her and stuff, I mean it’s not that hard.” She tried to convince herself but it didn’t really work. Hearing Kara yelling for them to come back so they can continue watching, Alex takes another deep breath, grabs a glass and a bottle of water and follows Lucy back to the living room.

~TBC~


End file.
